Mario Circuit
.]] Mario Circuit is a race track which commonly appears in the Mario Kart series. The course ears the likeness of Mario. The Mario Circuit also has made a few appearances in other games. Appearances ''Mario Kart'' series In Super Mario Kart, four Mario Circuits appeared. For further information, see Mario Circuit 1, 2, 3 and 4. In Mario Kart 64, Mario Circuit is named Mario Raceway and features a stadium, a green pipe and snapping Piranha Plants that pose as the only threats. It is the sequel to Luigi Raceway and the prequel to Royal Raceway. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Circuit is a rather plain stage, containing only one shortcut, no obstacles, and few item boxes. It appears as the first track of the Flower Cup. It is the sequel to Peach Circuit and the prequel to Luigi Circuit. The four original Mario Circuits appear in this game as well in the extra cups. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Circuit is a basic course that contains various obstacles like Goombas, Piranha Plants, and a Chain Chomp. Peach's Castle can be seen in the background of the track. This Mario Circuit is the second track in the Flower Cup. It is the sequel to Luigi Circuit and the prequel to Yoshi Circuit. This track reappears in Mario Kart Wii. In Mario Kart DS, the course features two Venus Fire Traps and many Goombas. 2D Piranha Plants also appear inside the course. It is the third course in the Star Cup. In the Retro Cups, Mario Circuit 1 from Super Mario Kart is also playable in the Shell Cup. It is the sequel to Figure-8 Circuit. Oddly, the castle in the lake in Mario Circuit can be driven through, as seen here. In Mario Kart Wii, Mario Circuit is the first track in the Flower Cup. This Mario Circuit features Goombas and a Chain Chomp as obstacles. Peach's Castle and other buildings can be seen in the background, and may have been inspired by Toad Town from the Paper Mario series. It is the sequel to Luigi Circuit and the prequel to Daisy Circuit.Mario Circuit 3 and Mario Circuit from Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart Double Dash!! in the Lightning Cup and the Shell Cup (respectively) also return. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario Circuit is also a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (looking like Figure-8 Circuit), with the stage taking place on the figure-8 intersection. The stage is set up with two levels; the bottom level, which is a flat surface across the race course, and the upper level, which takes place on a few platforms of the race course. On occasion, go-karts driven by Shy Guys will race along the back or sides of the stage, crashing into characters, damaging them (just like in a massive Mario Kart DS download play mode). When they come in from the back, they will hit the bottom level, and when coming from the sides, they will hit the upper level. Players can keep track of where the Shy Guys are from the screen in the back of the stage. However, like in Mute City from Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Shy Guys can be knocked aside with items. In the background of the stage, there is a big screen which shows the racers' positions on the track (by which fighters can guide themselves as to where to stay, if on the upper or the lower section). {Epbrowser | firsttrack = Peach Circuit | prevtrack = Bowser Castle 1 | nexttrack = Boo Lake | lasttrack = Rainbow Road }} {Epbrowser | firsttrack = Luigi Circuit | prevtrack = Mushroom Bridge | nexttrack = Daisy Cruiser | lasttrack = Rainbow Road }} {Epbrowser | prevtrack = N64 DK's Jungle Parkway | nexttrack = SNES Mario Circuit 3 }} {Epbrowser | firsttrack = Luigi Circuit | prevtrack = Toad's Factory | nexttrack = Coconut Mall | lasttrack = Rainbow Road }} Category:Tracks